


Snippet Office AU for my discord

by pi3pr0xy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi3pr0xy/pseuds/pi3pr0xy
Summary: Office AU- After their usual romp in the supply closet, a first kiss is shared, and some feelings are harshly brought to the surface.





	Snippet Office AU for my discord

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY! They get together in this AU, I really just wanted to post a lil smut because this au will not leave me alone. And its for a discord server soooooo its a real lil pwminorplot

Face pressed against the cool metal of the storage bins lining the shelves of the small closet, Crowley gritted out Aziraphale's name in a harsh whisper. A cool hand loosely gripped his throat from behind, moved its way up to his mouth til a finger pressed against his lips. He received it greedily. And the swirled his tongue against them.

"Hush, now, dear. We don't want the whole accounting department to hear, do we?" Aziraphale whispered voice equally wrecked, but that may be due to the fact that his cock was up to the hilt in Crowley's ass, moving achingly slow. Aziraphale's fingers rested on the red-haired man's tongue, and Crowley had given up trying to keep the drool inside his mouth. Crowley pushed back for more movement from his coworker, desperation dispersing any snarky comment he could have planned in response. 

"Aziraphale, please, I'm so close." Aziraphale almost didn't catch the muffled plea, as Crowley was talking around his fingers. But it was there, and the wanton desperation his words almost made Aziraphale gasp.

Sweat dripping down his nose and neck, Crowley arched his back, bringing his hands up and behind him to grip at any part of Aziraphale he could. His fingers connected with hair so he carressed and tugged, all control leaving him. He began to buck his hips involuntarily, and Aziraphale placed one hand on Crowley's chest to slow his movements.

"Patience" the word punctuated with a thrust and soft rattling on pens and file holders, "is a virtue."  
Aziraphale took his fingers from Crowley's mouth to brace himself against the shelving. Crowley began to rut against a metal bin containing a stack of file folders, his bare length hitting the cold metal, longing for any contact. No longer controlled by Aziraphale's steady hand. He bit the inside of his cheeck to stifle a yelp as Aziraphale's other hand all but slithered towards his lower front and grasped at his member. He gave a small twist of the wrist. Crowley whimpered, and, immediately ashamed of the noise, attempted to grunt it away. 

"No... No, please. You can let out a few. I like hearing you desperate for me. Such a darling man, you are."  
Crowley silently keened at the praise, the hot coil in him finally reaching its maximum tightness. He spilled into Aziraphale's hand and onto the the spare calculators on the shelf in front of him. 

"Oh, fuck" Crowley whispered, his voice sounding as debauched as he looked. He gripped the shelf as Aziraphale gently eased out of him, which Aziraphale did reluctantly due to the stifled whine that it elicited from his coworker. Aziraphale, then, began to straighten his tie and work his pants back up his legs. Crowley began doing the same, silently, routinely, as he turned around. The lust filled illusion was broken, and back to work they go.

Aziraphale, close now, checking both to see that they were...decent enough, looked Crowley in the eye.

"Are we, ahem... still on for lunch this afternoon?"  
Their faces close, the whisper of Aziraphale's breath mingled with Crowley's, as a different kind of tension built. 

"Ngh, y-yeah. Of course. Crepe place, round the corner?"

"Yes."

"2 o clock?" Crowley moved a bit closer. Almost tempting Aziraphale to do the same.

"Yes", said Aziraphale, breathier than before. Temptation accomplished. 

"Good." Crowley said, heat rising in his face, and a painful warmth spreading in his chest. They were so close. Their lips barely ghosting. So tantalizingly close. Then, surprisingly, Aziraphale made the first move.

It wasn't as aggressive or lust-filled as their usual trists go, but just as passionate. Just a small kiss, almost chaste, but filled with something Crowley couldn't describe. He kissed back, and as they pulled apart, Aziraphale was starry-eyed, and Crowley almost passed out. Then Aziraphale immediately retreated.

"We have...never... um, I mean... before..." Aziraphale stammered, "If it was too much, I am so sorry. It was too soon, too fast. I should just-" Aziraphale made a move to exit the closet. 

"Wait." Crowley said, voice low, hoarse. "Wait... I liked it. A lot. I've actually been meaning to do that for a while." He smirked, and then just as quickly, the smirk faded into a cautious expression. "Could we..?," he hesitated, searching for the right words, "Is it possible that we could... see each other, and not just physically. I think we are pretty much experts on that."

Aziraphale scrunched his nose and made such a melancholic expression, that Crowley was taken aback.  
"Crowley, I... We're coworkers. A lot would be at risk if we were... caught fraternizing."

"A lot is at risk now, Angel-" Crowley clamped shut as the pet name slipped out. Aziraphale looked pained. Crowley felt a pit in his stomach that he didn't realize was there. 

"I... I don't know. Lets discuss it later. It's just-"

"I'm the one moving too fast, now?" He didn't mean to take on a spiteful tone. He regretted it. And he hoped to convey that regret in his look towards his coworker. 

Aziraphale sighed. 

"Crowley, I like you. A lot more than I should. But while there are no explicit feelings attached, if we were to be too careless, if it were to get too reckless."

"It would be easier to break it off." Crowley didn't phrase it as a question, didn't imply any anger. Just stated what he thought to be a fact.

And Aziraphale didn't give him any hint of a different answer.

Then, Crowley straightened and affixed his tie to be stiffer up the collar. His expression going cold.

"Alright then, Mr. Fell. We will keep this professional then." His terse smile felt like a dagger to Aziraphale, but his eyes looked morose. No hiding that.

"See you at lunch?" Aziraphale smiled back.

"Remember to wait 5 to 7 minutes after I leave."

"Always." Aziraphale's voice grew tender, as if to salvage the emotions rocketing through them before. With that Crowley exited the supply closet. Aziraphale fell back against the door as it shut with an exasperated sigh. He needed to fix this. To let Crowley know how he truly feels, and how scared he is that Crowley could lose his job over someone like him. If anything threatened his livelihood because of what Aziraphale had done... it didn't bare thinking about. Crepes, lunch, over sweet food and the pleasantry of lunch. He will tell him. It's decided. Aziraphale, filled with a sense of determination, began to exit the closet, only stopping to note the calculators on the lower shelf. 

He quietly picked up the storage bin off the shelf and carried it with him back to his office, stopping at the nearest garbage bin and dumping the defiled electronics. He will just put a requisition in later for new ones.


End file.
